Song Birds
by 4b4ndon3d 4ccoun7
Summary: They were complete opposites... He knew that. And yet, he couldn't help but get swept away, every time. - A collection of Austria/Prussia short stories. Various genres. "Song Birds" comes from Austria's musical tendencies and Prussia's pet chick.
1. Lost in the Passion

It's been about a year since I last used this site... It took me a little while to figure out how to work it again. XD So anyway, here I am, back with a collection of Prussia/Austria short stories! This pairing is so unloved... I don't see much of it, I'll admit, and so, what's my first reaction when there's something I like, but there's not much of it? "I'll just make some myself, that's what I'll do!" ...so...yeah! That's what I did!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: ...I always hated these. But I don't want anyone to file lawsuit, so...blah. Axis Powers Hetalia and all characters are belonging to the amazing Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei, and I own no rights to anything. And with that, enjoy.

* * *

I always feel so dirty...

"Ah...yes..! P-...Prussia-!"

I'm a gentleman. I'm not supposed to do these kinds of things so carelessly...

"More..!"

Most certainly not with another man...

"I can't...I'm going to..."

But...

_"Aahhh!"_

...I just can't say no.

"Haa...haa...haa..."

I lie there, panting on the sheets, my face flushed with a brilliant red, and translucent beads of sweat trickling down my brow. His breathing is heavy as well, but even so, I feel his lips, rough, and moist with sweat and saliva, touch my own, our tongues sloppily making sounds as they clash against each other, groping for just a bit more of the quickly fading feeling of lust. He pulls back, physical exhaustion reflecting in the pomegranate eyes that stare deeply into my own violet tinted, glass-covered optics, and he smiles. A victorious smile, as if he'd just won a prize. I know that he has. Because this is just a game to him. And I let him play it. I know that I shouldn't, because every time he plays his little game, I end up getting soiled just a little bit more, pulled farther and farther in, and eventually, I won't be able to escape anymore. But he knows my secret. I'm not as pure as everyone seems to think, and he takes thrill in exploiting my weakness. As he pulls out of me, his gaze never faltering, I let out a soft moan, watching as he moves to the side of the bed and swings his legs over the side. He stands, and even in the minimal light of the room, I can see his body's silhouette in the moon's rays, glistening with perspiration. He walks into my private bathroom and grabs a towel, drying himself off and cleaning himself up before slipping his clothes back on and ducking out my window, casting back another glance and a smirk before slipping off into the darkness. My heavy breathing is all that can be heard now in the large room, and I wonder to myself when I'll see him again. My mouth twitches upward into a half-smile. I know that I've been sucked in by him, and it makes my whole body tingle. It was so wrong, what we did...but maybe that's what made it so thrilling. Either way...I just can't say no.


	2. Late Night Bets

**Well, it's been a while since I've updated this... You'll be glad to know that I've actually got another one to put up after this, though it might be a few weeks, since I just put it up on the Kink Meme last night, and I don't want to unanon myself so soon... So until then, here's a little something to tide you over. ^.^**

* * *

Austria swallowed hard, his face a deep shade of pink. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his breaths were coming out shuddered as his entire frame shook with anticipation. Slowly, slowly, he raised his hand, bringing himself closer to what he was certain would be the most humiliating thing he had ever done. Could it really be helped though..? His defeat had been quick and thorough, and now he was subject to his fate. His hand, now a fist that was far too tight to be healthy, came down hard on the door, the resounding "bang" exploding in his ears. Damn that Hungary... Damn her to the deepest depths of the darkest Hell for dragging him into this... He was currently standing outside the door to Prussia's room, but he was dressed sloppier than usual, a simple, form fitting, black T-shirt on his torso, and a pair of jeans that Hungary somehow had in his size on his waist. He had recently gotten into a small fight with his ex-wife, and the result of that was that they ended up making a bet. A bet that he promptly lost, and Hungary, the little devil-woman, had told him that the price for losing was Prussia, and that she had already contacted Germany to tell him not to go near his brother's room for the next few hours. He swallowed thickly as the door opened.

Prussia blinked a few times, making sure that he was seeing who he thought he was seeing in front of his door. By the look on his face, and the fact that he wasn't wearing his little neck frills, something was apparently horribly, horribly wrong. The Prussian had to smile just a bit at that.

"G-good evening, Prussia... May I...may I come in?"

He looked past the silver haired male, and all he saw behind him was an empty, black void, the lights having apparently never been turned on. He suddenly felt faint... Prussia simply gave a nod and opened the door wider, letting the other in. He shut the door behind them and flicked on the lights, the musical brunette pleasantly surprised to find that the room was not in a complete state of dissaray. He placed himself pristinely on the side of the bed, not going to let the fact that Hungary had forced him into those clothes ruin his gentlemanly manner, and almost cringed when Prussia flopped himself down, completely uncaring, right beside him.

"So what's up? Someone dead?"

"N-no. I'm sorry, I know it's late, I''ll try not to keep you for long. I've only come here for one thing today, Prussia, so...I really would just rather get it over with, though heaven knows I'd rather not do it at all..."

"Hey, what's this all about? You sure you're okay..? You're acting all messed up..."

Austria glared at him and then turned away. If he survived this...he was declaring war on the Hungarian first thing in the morning. His face returned to a deep shade of red, the color having faded slightly when he managed to get into the room, and he turned back, a look of utter distaste on his face. He reached forward and, grabbing Prussia's shirt collar, he gulped again. He was aware of the fact that the Prussian was growing closer, and that he was the one pulling him that way, but he didn't want to believe it when his lips met those of the other male. His lips were stiff as concrete, and his eyes were shut so tightly that he was sure for a moment that he would never be able to open them again, but he finally pulled back, stood up, and turned away again. There was a long silence between them, and for a moment, Austria wondered if Prussia had passed out from the shock. He smiled. If that's what happened, then this whole thing might just have been worth it... But just as these thoughts crossed his mind, he felt arms coil around his waist, and a body held up against his own from behind. He was vaguely aware of the hot breath on his ear, and when that breath began to form words, he shivered, the warm sensation sending sparks shooting through his entire being.

"She wasn't lyin' then, huh..?" he chuckled, turning the Austrian around with a feral grin. "You really do want in my pants!"

There was a short pause before Austria let out what could only be described as a shriek.

_"WHAT!?!?"_

The Prussian leaned down and possessively pulled the other into a more demanding kiss, slipping his hands under the other's shirt, and Austria had a very long, long night. Yeah. Damn that Hungarian to the Hell she deserved.


	3. Aggression

**I guess it's been long enough, I can unanon myself from the meme... The request was "Austria/Prussia - AUSTRIA IS FIERCE!" So...this is what came to mind. XD**

**

* * *

**

Prussia moaned as his back hit the wall, arousal masking the pain of the bone-fracturing force. He tried to speak, but the tongue that forced its way into his mouth, _desperately_ taking control made it impossible, and the hands that slipped under his shirt, ravaging his body garbled his thought process anyway. He tried to gain control of the situation, but a knee grinding at his crotch kept him immobilized, and he was honestly getting too horny to care any more, who topped that night. That skilled tongue left his mouth, and he growled in frustration, feeling teeth that exposed themselves from those delectable lips assault his neck, biting, scraping, nipping... They began to nibble on his Adam's Apple, and he moaned again, feeling his pants tighten, enough to be uncomfortable but not painful.

He didn't remember ever being completely dominated like this before, and it was turning him on immensely, if his cries for more were any indication. His words of "_Yessss..!_", "Shit, more!", and "Oh yeah, right there!" were fuel for his 'attacker', but pure lust drove his pride into a dark corner, where it had apparently decided to hide for a while. The hands had gone to practically _ripping_ the silver haired male's shirt off, the lips at his neck moving higher to, once again, invade his mouth. One hand traveled down towards the button on his still-tightening pants and the other traveled up to pinch and twist at his nipple, torturing the hardened nub as his pants button was undone, the zipper jerked down, and the pants themselves eventually tugged past his knees, along with his underwear.

The other male at last released his hold, but only to strip himself of his own clothes, and as Prussia stared into that feral smirk, those hungry eyes, the dangerous glint those glasses held...he licked his lips. He watched intently as the other man stripped, watching as the shirt was pulled open to reveal pale, smooth, porcelain skin, skin that he knew would be flecked with angry red marks the next day from his teeth. He watched as the white cloth was tugged from around an equally perfect neck, the pomegranate-eyed man so lost in his daze that he didn't even notice when the material was tied in a skilled knot around his wrists. He watched as those hands, only slightly calloused from playing the piano, reach down, slipping his pants down past his waist, almost torturously slowly, finally, _finally_ letting the material pool around his ankles, their shoes having been kicked off at the door. His underwear was disposed of much more quickly, and it was only when he heard that smooth, silky chuckle of the other male did he realize that he had reached down to touch himself.

At long last, the Prussian was rewarded for his patience, and with one last possessive kiss, he was dragged to the ground and flipped over. There was a brief pause, and what he felt next was _deliriously_ wonderful. He felt a finger, probably the middle, slip inside of him, only slightly lubricated with saliva, and the slight burning pain that accompanied it was more than welcome. His body constricted around it on its own accord, but the digit inside him only began to move, almost mocking his body's automatic defenses, and after a few moments, not truly enough time to get used to the feeling, another finger entered him, mercilessly diving in deep. The digits moved in, out, curling ever so often to make him squirm, but always purposefully avoiding the one area that he knew he _needed_ to have hit. This went on long enough, and after the third finger had been added, those three fingers eventually removed, he felt something else entirely prodding at his entrance.

And suddenly, he was met with pain, pleasure, desire, all at the same time, and the feeling blinded him, the cock that had thrust itself inside lubricated only by the pre cum that had leaked out of the tip. He was most certainly not going to be handled gently, and this thought was only confirmed when the male above him pulled out and thrust in again, burying himself up to the hilt. He worked himself into a rhythm, hard and fast, and four, five, six thrusts later, he heard the Prussian below him scream, his fingers clawing into the floor of the dominant man's hallway. That was it... He never slowed down, but continued to hit that place as often as he could, encouraged by the desperate, needy moans that his submissive elicited, and after a few more moments, he released into the Prussian with a shuddering moan.

The silver haired male found himself being flipped over again, and this time, his still-erect cock was taken in by that same, torturous mouth that had taken his mouth hostage earlier. Prussia groaned, arching his back as he felt a tongue press down lustfully on the vein at the bottom as a single stray hair bobbed with the head whose mouth was engulfing his erection, and once those lips circled around the head of his cock, sucking roughly, but not enough to hurt, he, himself, released, watching with lust-hazed, half-lidded eyes as the man on top of him swallowed, licking his lips when he was done. He was vaguely aware of the other man leaned over him, kissing him again to share with him the taste, but he was still on the sex-induced high, and he seemed to be coming down a bit slowly tonight. His dominant partner stood, slipped the button-up dress shirt over his shoulders, and walked towards the bedroom, only turning back to speak once he reached the door.

"Who's invading vital regions _now_, bitch?"

Damn, Austria was FIERCE!

* * *

**Okay, I've thought about it, since for some reason the thought of Prussia having his hands bound _and_ being able to touch himself bothers me... But if his hands were bound in front of him, then I don't see a problem. XP But it still bothers me. D| Does it bother anyone else too..? Should I change it..?**


End file.
